


I am Not Original (Requests)

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Requests please.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests!

It’s literally just a request thing.

Just...tell me what you want and if I feel inspired enough, I’ll do it :)

Absolutely no:  
Minor Shipping (Nothing with Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled)  
Smut  
Gore  
Rape  
Incest  
Basically anything nasty okay?  
N o n e

Will do:  
Angst  
Fluff

Things like that.

-ALSO-  
It’s important to know that I am busy in my life and so might be slow sometimes. I swear if I say I’ll do it, I will. It just takes time. 

And that’s about it. 

Have fun.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Okapikit!
> 
> “I would like to see some techno+dream friendship please!  
> Also please add in a sprinkle of angst. Maybe something about how they met?”
> 
> Hope you like it!

Technoblade had  _ heard _ of the speedrunner before the duel.

Or more specifically, he had heard of a young upstart who was growing in popularity by the minute, and was very good at..well...running. Techno heard that he had started playing a game called “Manhunt” with his friends, where he speedrun while they chased him down. 

He was a little surprised when Mr. Beast wanted him to fight said speedrunner. Like, clearly the guy was skilled, but to put him against the guy who had earned the nickname “The Blood God”? 

Alright. At least Techno will get his clout when he defeats him. 

And then they  _ had _ actually dueled. And Dream had won 4 out of 10 rounds. And Techno had only managed to win that last round because of how he had sliced the speedrunner’s mask right down the middle, causing the other man to immediately drop to the ground in an effort to prevent anyone from seeing. Because that was also a thing for him. He wasn’t a fan of people he didn’t approve of seeing his face. 

Which brought Techno to where he was now, awkwardly outside of Dream’s room hoping to apologize. And maybe ask if he ever wanted to fight again. Because damn, Techno hadn’t fought someone as entertaining as this in years. Everyone else relied on brute strength (to beat him? Really?) or didn’t even try at all. Dream was cunning, skilled, and not afraid to take risks, all things that worked in his favor. 

So yeah, he was hoping he didn’t mess up any chance of that. 

Finally, he summoned enough courage to knock on the door. The door opened fairly quickly, only a couple seconds after. Dream was standing there, mask hastily fixed back on his face. He froze as soon as he saw Techno. Techno didn’t blame him. Now, it was time for Techno to scrap together all the meager bits of ‘how to socialize’ he learned from Phil and talk.

Which meant that Techno ended up awkwardly staring at him. 

Dream grew uncomfortable (of course) and made to close the door.  _ Shit.  _

“Wait!” Techno burst out, the green man freezing once again. Techno sighed, clenching and unclenching his hands. “Sorry, I-I’m not really good at…” He waved vaguely. Dream nodded, slowly.

“That’s...okay,” he said, shifting his position to lean against the door frame. “What’s up?” His tone of voice sounded forced and Techno frowned, removing his boar mask. 

“I...wanted to see. If you were okay. After I…”

Dream’s tense body lanuage relaxed. “Oh that. Yeah, I’m fine. New mask and everything.” He twisted his neck both ways, showing Techno the unblemished bone surface. Techno nodded in approval. 

“And...you don’t have to agree, but uh, you fight a lot better than...most everyone else I’ve fought here. So...I thought maybe we could do this again? Without the pressure of-“

“-others watching?” Dream finished, perking up. “That sounds great actually. Very cool.”

Techno relaxed, mentally patting himself on the back for this clearly successful encounter. “Alright. Then I guess I’ll contact you or you’ll contact me to..further this arrangement?”

Dream cocked his head to the side. “Yep! And...thanks for the fun fight today. It’s the first time I’ve fought someone of your skill.” His voice sounded almost like he was smiling. 

Techno blinked, a little surprised. With the four-six tie, he would’ve thought that Dream had more experience in this type of thing. “...cool.” He said, trying to fill the silence. Dream laughed, hand reaching up to rest on his mask.

“See you around Techno,” he said brightly. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you.”

And Techno, he who loathed talking to others, agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request done! Kinda short, but whatever.


End file.
